Round and Round
by QuinnyBear
Summary: A 100 drabbles of Roxiri. Lots of ups and downs and...well just about anything you can think of! each drabble is about one or two sentences, not including dialogue


A/N: Here is a drabble on Roxiri! It's from Roxas' pov. So yeah. And thank you for clicking on my fanfic! I have some notes on the dabbles at the bottom just incase I made it waayyy to confusing, even though you will probably get it! Thank you!3

**1. Clothes**

"Hurry up!" I yelled through the door, with my changing friend still inside her room.

**2. Subtle**  
"Shh!" She threw a finger in front of her mouth as we passed her mom's room. It was obvious that I wasn't the most subtle person she knew.

**3. Power**  
'The power of a woman is a scary thing.' I thought while I rubbed the sore spot which I had gotten in the latest fight she had tricked me into.

**4. Apathy**  
I was surprised about how much she cared for the lost shoes she had gotten from her grandmother.

**5. Ominous**  
The huge dark rain cloud started to form once we finally got off the boat.

**6. Fun**  
Some days were fun together some weren't, this day wasn't.

**7. Catch**  
When she had fallen off the tree I caught her, scraping both knees in the process.

**8. Dear**  
"Whatever you say my dear!" I knew they were joking, but I always hated it when he would talk to her like that.

**9. School**  
Even though we decided to go on a date every Monday I still hated that day.

**10. Jewelry**  
I noticed a ring missing on my finger. She had only held my hand to steal a ring!

**11. Ever**  
"Do you ever think about what we would do if we never met?" I scratched my head at the question."Nope."

**12. Look  
**"Don't look!" She yelled at poor unexpected me.

**13. Hello**  
"Hello!" Her kindhearted mother smiled opening the door.

**14. Fighting**  
I hated it when we fought, although she was still pretty when she was angry.

**15. Sleep**  
I thought it was kinda cute when she would fall asleep in class, the teachers didn't.

**16. Costume**  
My eyes widened when I saw the bunny costume her friends had picked out for her.

**17. Obvious**  
She was never good at keeping secrets, she was waaayyyyy to obvious.

**18. Ten**  
This was the tenth time today that I was at her door, even though I knew she wasn't home.

**19. Roses**  
I had attempted to give her the flowers, but every time I would end up pricking myself and have to get a bandaid.

**20. Candles**  
When I went in her room I wasn't sure if it smelled like her or the perfumed candles.

**21. Hunger**  
"I'm not hungry…" She would complain, but I always made her eat.

**22. Jealousy**  
I think she may like him, and for that I want to strangle my own brother.

**23. Angel**  
On some days I swear the angels must be jealous of how beautiful she looks.

**24. Lips**  
I find it really hard every time I want to kiss her because she's constantly putting on chapstick.

**25. Death**  
As I stick the small wooden cross in the ground she morns the pet she had been napping with earlier that day.

**26. moon**  
"Will you get me the moon?" I laugh at the cherry head girl. "I don't have a long enough latter."

**27. misunderstanding**  
She misunderstood me when I told her that I'd give her a goose for her birth day.

**28. secret**  
"What did you wish for?" I asked the birth day girl. "I can't tell you or it won't come true!"

**29. tattoo**  
I poked the small tattoo, a result of me having lost a bet.

**30. care**  
Her motherly instincts kicked in when she saw the gash I had just gotten on my forearm.

**31. together**  
The alarm goes off and the lights go on as she jabs her elbow into my ribs. "Don't forget we're in this together."

**32. games**  
"Don't joke around with me!" I sigh. "But I _do_ love you!"

**33. hopeless**  
It seemed almost hopeless, she couldn't take a hint.

**34. drunk**  
"Hey, have you ever gotten drunk?" I snapped my head to face her. "HAVE YOU?"

**35. working**  
"Ah, I think I hurt my back.." She rolled her eyes at my failed attempt to get out of moving her couch.

**36. standard**  
"When I first met you, you didn't seem like you would have such high standards." She shrugged with a small smirk.

**37. present**  
"Sorry you need a present to get in." She joked before opening her door the rest of the way.

**38. apart**  
I hated being separated, thankfully this wasn't one of those day.

**39. listen**  
"Are you listening to me?" She poked me in the forehead to wake me up.

**40. family**  
"Do you want a family when you grow up?" I purse my lips thinking. "Only if you marry me."

**41. Fools**  
"Are you an idiot?" She said crossing her arms. What a rhetorical question.

**42. revenge**  
I've never welcomed the pain of my knuckles on his jaw so much before.

**43. switch**  
"Can we switch seats today?" I pleaded. "Like heck I'm going to sit next to Selphie."

**44. strawberries**  
"Your hair smells like strawberries." I smelled it one more time before she shoved my face out of her hair.

**45. fate**  
"I think it was fate that brought us together." She states simply. I would have never thought of it that way.

**46. oblivious**  
She was never the sharpest crayon in the box, but then again I have been working _really_ hard on keeping it that way.

**47. book**  
"I don't like to read." I complained. "You should, unless you want to read as fast as a three year old."

**48. ice cream**  
My nose was just long enough to hit the ice cream every time I licked it, and she always found that funny.

**49. never**  
"Will you stop telling me that you love me?" I smile. "Not a chance!"

**50. break**  
"You're going to break it." At that I stopped poking the small heart made of clay.

**51. reasons**  
I was never one who could think of reasons for doing things, all I knew is that I had always liked her.

**52. beauty**  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" I sigh. "Don't I tell you enough?"

**53. hate**  
"I really hate it when you look at me like that." I shake my head to rid of the 'I'm so stupidly in love with you' look.

**54. thin**  
"You're too thin." She glared at my stomach, was it just me or did I sense a bit of jealousy in the statement?

**55. rice**  
"Rice is about the only food I don't like!" I complain pushing the bowl out of reach.

**56. love**  
On valentine's day she would always avoid me, probably afraid of me telling random people that I love her. Which I probably would.

**57. water**  
"Can I have a sip of your water?" She looked at me with the water bottle just outside of her mouth. "Only if you get a cup."

**58. between**  
In between steps I tripped, apparently my shoes were untied.

**59. second**  
I'm was shocked when I found out I was the second person to tell her 'I love you'.

**60. plastic**  
"I wish I looked like that." I look over her shoulder to see the model in the magazine. "Why would you want to look plastic?"

**61. phone**  
I stared at the phone with false hope that she would call me at 3 o' clock in the morning.

**62. truth**  
"Go on you can do it." But I had no intention of telling the teacher anything close to the truth.

**63. curiosity**  
Every time she would leave me in her room I would be tempted to look in that little black book under her bed.

**64. dare**  
"Go on, I dare you." She smirked, knowing my only weakness…well not only.

**65. dancing**  
"I can't dance." I smiled. "Good! Neither can I!"

**66. anniversary**  
"Hey, It's our anniversary!" I look at her in confusion. "We've known each other for thirteen years!"

**67. confidence**  
The way she would always laugh at my hair could make any guy feel insecure.

**68. tease**  
"I hate it when they put food in the bakery windows!" I say drooling at the food I can't get to.

**69. apple**  
"Hey, doesn't this apple look as red your—" "don't even say it!" She says hitting me in the head.

**70. healer**  
Sometimes I didn't even realize how much I needed her.

**71. running**  
She always ran away from things, but I didn't expect her to run from me.

**72. stilettos**  
"What do you think?" I raised an eyebrow at her new black shoes that made her about the same height as me.

**73. count**  
"One…two…three…" "What are you counting?" "Your hair…five…"

**74. red**  
"I think I might dye my hair." She says running a finger through her hair. "Why? ...I like you hair red…"

**75. girl**  
"He's kind of cute." She looks over at my angered expression. "What? I'm a girl aren't I?"

**76. bear**  
"Hey, look!" I wake up to find a big shadow outside of the tent.

**77. pregnant**  
"I don't think I want to ever get pregnant. I don't want to look fat." I laughed at her observation.

**78. nickname**  
"Whatever you say cupcake!" She pouts. "Don't call me that.."

**79. up**  
"Just don't look up!" She yelled down as she held her skirt to her legs.

**80. moment**  
It seems cliché, but the way the lights hit her hair made her look perfect.

**81. adventure**  
"Well that was interesting." I try to joke as we leave the night club.

**82. surprise**  
"What are you doing here?" I ask the girl, swinging.

**83. pay**  
" Either you give me munny or you have to do something for me.."

**84. passion**  
"I just love to draw!" My eyebrows went up when I saw the art her friend drew.

**85. distance**  
After our last fight she seems..distant.

**86. feeling**  
"Don't you have any feelings?" She yelled at me, mr. inconsiderate.

**87. unique**  
"You know you have really unique hair." I shrugged. "All I do is sleep on it."

**88. fashion**  
"That shirt looks like a blueberry." I said inspecting the item.

**89. extreme**  
"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" I ask holding up the hate letter.

**90. letter**  
I sat down for hours writing and re-writing the confession.

**91. rest**  
"Dude, you need to give her a break." My stupid brother preached.

**92. sir**  
I must have said sir a million times when I first met her dad.

**93. silent**  
"Won't you talk to me?" She pleaded, and I kept silent.

**94. legs**  
It was always hard for me when we would go to the pool together…for a specific reason.

**95. trust**  
"Don't you trust me?" I teased the nervous girl.

**96. daydream**  
She snapped her finger in front of my face. "Stop dozing off!"

**97. disappointment**  
Usually I didn't get too disappointed when she would forget, but this…this was different.

**98. crazy**  
"Are you crazy?" I beam. "Only crazy for you!"

**99. lie**  
"You aren't lying when you say you love me right..?" I shake my head. "Never."

**100. life**

"Well that's life for you I guess." I slump in my seat. "I don't want to believe that."

A/N: Hope you liked it! And here are a few notes on some of the drabble thingys!

#4: I know what apathy means don't worry! It's suppose to be the opposite. :P

#22: His brother is probably Sora.

#27: I now its kinda random and I don't know why he would say he'd give a goose(animal) for her birth day.

#31: They broke in somewere I guess. Hehe

#46: He ment he had worked hard to keep things from her.

#52: She doesn't always ask him he just tells her a lot! :D

#54: I don't know about you but I hate it when guys are skinnier than me! Not saying that Roxas is kinnier than Kairi though;

#57: A little paranoid about an indirect kiss. XP

#63:the book is her diary

#66: They aren't 13 they have just known each other for that long.

#73: She's counting his spikes :P

#83: Kairi is the one talking.

Again I hoped you liked it! Maybe you could r&r? maybe maybe?


End file.
